Known tubular bushings, co-moldable with tubs of washing machines, are suitable to be engaged by a drive shaft of the washing machine, in order to support, by means of the drive shaft, the rotatable drum inside the tub. Known tubular bushings comprise two rolling bearings, to allow a rotation of the drive shaft, and a containing sleeve, which is made of plastic and by means of co-molding around the two bearings.
Such known tubular bushings are suitable to be co-molded with the tubs of the washing machines, to simplify the production process of said washing machines. In particular, the bushing containing sleeve is co-molded together with tubs of washing machines, so as to realize one piece with the said tubs, allowing remarkable savings in process time, handling time and components number.
Before this simplification, tubular bushings were made of metal materials, so as drums and tubs of washing machines, and any accumulation of static electricity, due to drum rotation or to fabrics friction inside the drum, was almost prevented. The arrival of new co-molded tubular bushings, having the majority of their components made of plastic material and being electrically insulated, if on one hand has simplified a lot the production of current washing machines, on the other hand has caused the insurgence of electrostatic problems for the same washing machines.